SHES DIFFRENT
by Angelic-Hiwatari
Summary: The grevolutions MEET A TEAM CALLED sHADOWED.But something is terribly wrong with the captain. Kai feels a strange attraction but he lets it be.Its A MUST READ! and consists of surprise appearances by Gou Hiwatari and Digidestined dont forget to review!


I was leaning against a pillar next to Teens Café when I heard two people yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You big flirt! How on earth I fell in love with you is so beyond me!' a girl with pink hair was yelling at a boy with brown extremely wild hair.

"Everything's beyond you Mimi!" the boy said with a glare.

"Shut up Tai!" said the girl putting her hands on her hips.

"Man what's going on?" asked Ray.

"Search me" said Tyson. The G revolutions stared at the couple just like everyone else.

"Oh common you guys!" said a guy with blond hair and reached for Tai's collar and pulled him back.

Mimi screamed with derisive laughter at the sight of her struggling boyfriend.

"Let me go Matt Pink Princess here needs to be taught a lesson she'll never forget!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice echoed from behind the trio and a girl with dark grey hair stormed out of the café her hair tied up into a model-like pony tail with two strands framing her oval face.

"You two are acting like idiots knock it off…NOW!" she said and the force in her voice was shocking. But her words had an effect on the couple and both stopped and turned away from each other. Matt stared uncomfortably between the two while the girl looked extremely angry.

"Sleet?" asked the Matt.

"Lets take these two home we have a meeting in half an hour I think we should freshen up." Said Sleet in a voice that was saying "just forget it"

They four teens walked away.

"Wow that was weird." Said Max.

"But that Mimi girl was pretty cute." Said Ray.

"That Sleet sounds like she was born a leader." Said Kenny

"Hey common we're late for that meeting with Mr.!" said Tyson

_**BBA **_

"Now boys I have come across a very talented team and I wish to introduce them to you." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"Ok Mr. Dickenson who are they?" asked Ray.

"Well they call themselves "Shadowed"." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"That's a cool name" said Max.

"Yes they should be here any moment…uh?" the buzzer on his table rang and a voice said:" They are should I send them in?"

"Err…yes please do" said Mr. Dickenson.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. Dickenson said "enter".

In entered four people. A girl with pink hair, a boy with brown hair, a blonde and a girl with dark grey hair.

"These are Mimi, Tai, Matt and Sleet"

Mimi was dressed in a dark pink short dress and was wearing a red pant underneath. Tai was dressed in Dark blue trousers and a sleeveless grey shirt. Matt was also wearing navy blue but over a black shirt. Sleet on the other hand was dressed in black. She certainly had her own style. Her shirt read "Buzz off" and her pants were a bit baggy and she wore a wrist-band on her right hand. She had deep ocean blue eyes.

"Hello" she said in a soft voice.

Kai looked at the others each and every member was staring at Sleet. Tyson said:

"Who's the captain?"

"You're looking at her." Said Matt

"Her! She's the captain" Hilary laughed. She hadn't been present when they had seen her outside the café

Something flashed in Sleet's eyes, something not right. She remained silent.

"You said you wanted to meet us" said Mimi.

"Yes…erm…I wanted to introduce you to the Grevolutions" said Mr.

The team members of Shadowed looked at the team opposite them and exchanged a look as if they all had made up their minds about the Grevolutions.

Kai broke the silence by walking in front of Sleet and saying:

"I am team captain Kai" he held out a hand to shake it.

She looked at it then extended her slender hand and shook it. For a girl she had a real strong grip.

"Erm… Sleet where is your brother." Asked Mr.D

Again something flashed in her eyes.

"I don't think he's going to be coming." She said again in her mysterious quietness.

She looked at Matt and as if they were communicating via telepathy he nodded.

"Well ok Mr.Dickenson if that's all we'll be leaving."

"Erm…" but Shadowed was already heading towards the door. Last to leave was Sleet she turned around and looked at Hilary and the stare she gave her was monstrousious it was out of this world. Hilary shuddered and Sleet left closing the door behind her silently.

_**GRANGER DOJO 12:45 AM**_

Kai was about to go back to sleep when he was woken up by a terrible shriek. Kai met Ray and Max outside his room Tyson raced out and yelled :

'Somethings wrong with Hil!"

Kai followed the others and saw Hilary crying her heart out on Tysons shoulder.

"Hilary?"

"Ty..Tyson..it..it…was…tha..that…Sleet…gir..girl…..Tyson…she..scared me to death..she..she…came in my dream….theres…somethi…something…about her that's….really…..evil!" Hilary finished and her shoulders kept heaving and was trying her best to control her tears.

Kenny made Hilary a cup of tea and after that she again went to sleep while the boys sat at the table talking.

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl" said Ray

"Yeah man she's freaky" said Max with a shudder.

"Freaky or not she has no right to scare people like that!" said Tyson.

Kai listened in silence.Yes, it was true he too felt that there was something terribly wrong with Sleet but he couldn't blame her just yet maybe they were all wrong, maybe Hilary was making it up cause she was jealous what girl wouldn't be? Sleet had everything that would make any girl jealous and make any boy go gaga. Im just glad I don't like her. But what if Hilary was right?

_**NEXT DAY!**_

"I say we go pay Shadowed a visit" said Tyson.

"Oh common Tyson are you still worked up at what happened last night?" asked Kenny

"How could I not be that Sleet girl is weird and you know it. She's got some freaky power that can scare the living day lights out of people….She's…she's…."

"Not human!" Kai finished his sentence.

"Exactly!" said Tyson. "We have to stop her or who knows she might begin to haunt us as well!

"I'm with you!" said Max

"Me too!" said Ray

"Good lets head over their right now!" said Tyson.

_**CRYSTAL PALACE HOTEL!**_

"Ummmm…excuse me has a team by the name "Shadowed" checked in here?" Tyson asked the receptionist.

"Yes they have who are you?" the man asked.

"We are the Grevolutions and we want to meet them" said Tyson

"Erm… alright they are in the penthouse" he said.

"Great thanks!" said Tyson and they headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button Penthouse and off they went.

They stepped out of the elevator and looked around there was a door straight down the corridor. Ray knocked on the door. No sound came from inside. Tyson knocked louder and there was sound of movement inside.

Matt opened the door and stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"We came to see Sleet!" said Max

"She isn't here" Matt replied shortly

"You can't hide her from us! We know about her freaky powers and tell her that she's a no-good little…" Tyson stopped as the door opened a bit wider and Mimi looked out.

"What on earth?" she said.

"Where is Sleet?" yelled Tyson.

"She's not here!" Mimi yelled back.

"Where is she then"

"We don't know she left without telling us" Tai said who had appeared behind Matt.

"She's different isn't she?" Kai asked quietly.

Matt looked like a brick had fallen in his stomach and he turned away.

"No! she isn't she's just fine!" said Mimi and slammed the door.

_**GRANGER DOJO 4:30PM**_

"Man that was a waste" said Tyson.

"Yeah, but at least now we know there is something freaky about Sleet." Said Ray

'Yeah. Kai what did you mean when you asked them about her being "different"?"asked Tyson.

"There's something terribly wrong with Sleet Tyson. Matt knows it and Mimi and Tai know as much as we do. I was trying to get it out of him." Kai stood up and walked away.

Kai was lost in thought when he heard a strange, unearthly voice. He followed it and it led him to a cliff. A girl was meditating in front of him and was saying:

"Shadows of darkness, Haters of hell, Lurkers of death". Kai was bewildered and he was about to ask her when a hand wrapped itself around his mouth and pulled him back.

Kai turned around and saw Matt.

"Matt! What are you…" Kai began but Matt put his hand on his mouth again

Matt looked around and then back at Sleet still meditating.

"Kai walk with me" he whispered.

_**PARK**_

"Matt…" Kai began but Matt held up a hand.

"I know what you want. You want to know whats wrong with Sleet right?"

"Well yeah"

"Okay you were right she is different but she cant help it. Its not her fault. She cant help it."

"Matt relax tell me what is it that's so horrible?"

"Okay Sleet…well…she's possessed okay! She's possessed by a dark spirit that lurks within her. She got possessed when she was five years old. You see she had this uncle who was skilled in dark magic, her father banished him and he swore revenge so before he died he transferred all of his dark magic into Sleet and because of that Sleet has to meditate for four hours to keep her powers under control."

"Well isn't there any way of freeing her?" Kai asked.

"There is one but its too dangerous for Sleet"

"What is it?"

"Well Sleet will have to tap into her powers and let them lose so that she flushes them all out. But if she does that she'll destroy half the world." Said Matt.

"It's a chance we have to take." Said Kai.

Matt looked at him as if he were mad.

"FYI Kai it would destroy half the world."

"What if she's distracted?"

"That would lessen the force but what could distract her so much?"

"A beybattle with me!" Kai smiled.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

_**THE STADIUM**_

"Are you sure you want to go with this Kai?" asked Ray

"Yes I am"

Sleet approached the dish looking weary and bored.

"I still don't get why you're bothering to fight me. Don't you know I'll just finish you off!" she said.

"Strong words, care to back them up?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Sleet raised an eyebrow and took out her launcher and blade.

"3.2.1" Began Max.

"LET IT RIP!" Both Kai and Sleet yelled.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai

"Moltres!" screamed Sleet.

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOOOOOOOOM!

There was a shriek and when the dust cleared Sleet was lying in the middle of the bey-stadium. She raised herself and was shaking uncontrollably. Her hair we open and her clothes ripped but the scariest part were her eyes. They had become narrow slits and a flame seemed to burn in them.

Kai looked at Matt who had become pale and looked like he was going to faint.

Sleet was still shaking but this time she began to emit an eery black glow. She gasped and moaned.

"Noooooo!" she whispered.

Kai was so freaked out he didn't even notice that he had lost and that Dranzer was lying next to a spinning Moltres.

The sky turned black and a horrible shriek was heard followed by cruel laugher. It made the hair on the back of Kai's neck stand on end. Sleet had stood up and yelling:

"Leave me alone! Why me? Please uncle leave me alone! I'm sorry Father banished you but why is it my fault why are you making me suffer?"

"SLEET!" yelled Matt.

Kai jumped into the stadium and held Sleet by the shoulders. He felt as if he knew the pain she was feeling. Sleet pushed him away and covered her face with her hands. There was one last BOOM! Another cackle of laughter followed by the scream of a man and everything went black in front of Sleet's eye.

_**THE HOSPITAL SLEET'S POV**_

I felt extremely weak and I didn't bother to move. It felt really nice to lie there on the soft pillow without any worries. The last thing I remember seeing were a pair of beautiful eyes. I heard Matt's voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. I just felt lying there for all eternity. Then suddenly I felt a warm hand on top of my head and someone whispered in my ear.

"Hey. The battles over you can let go now."

I felt a huge weight lift off my soul. Suddenly I remembered that voice. That warm touch it was so much like…like……

"Eric?" I asked and opened my eyes slowly.

A face came into focus. Greenish-grey eyes smiled back. Tears flooded my eyes as I looked at my older brothers face.

I began to sit up but he pushed me back and said:

"Relax Slee its over!"

"How?" I asked.

"Lets just say someone knew you since the first day he saw you."

I looked behind him and saw Kai standing outside talking to a doctor.

I sighed and lay back onto my pillow.

"You should really stop you know!" said Eric with a smirk.

I gave him a confused look. "Stop what?"

He sighed.

"Looking so damn hot that even Kai starts to have a thing for you!"

I grinned "He does _not_ have a thing for me I mean we hardly know each other." I knew I was blushing but I didn't realize how much until a nurse entered and asked to check my temperature.

Kai entered the room and looked at me. Eric smirked at me then rose up and left.

"Ummm…." I tried to break the awkward silence but my vocal cords refused to work.

"Youre welcome" Kai said as he leaned against the wall. "Don't speak your vocal cords need rest."

I nodded and looked outside the window.

"You want to know what happened right?"

I nodded again and looked at him trying my best not to blush. I mustered up the courage and looked Kai straight in the face. Then realization hit me. Those eyes! Those were the ones I saw before everything became dark.

"Well lets start. I first knew that there was something wrong when I saw you outside that café. Next when you smiled after giving Hilary that look. Then I forced everything out of Matt."

"Where is Matt?" I asked my voice was gruff but I had to ask.

Kai looked hesitant for a while but I fixed him with my most determined looks so he gave in.

"Sleet I know this will be very hard for you to hear but……Matt's dead!"

"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE LYING! MATT'S NOT…HE CANT BE….HE ISNT…STOP IT!" I yelled I pulled Kai by the collar and shook him as if trying to force the truth out of him. He didn't make any effort to stop me. 4 nurses entered along with 2 doctors. The nurses tried to control me but I pushed them away.

"STOP LYING WHERE IS MATT! WHERE?"I screamed I knew I was out of control but I couldn't help it. Kai came and put his arms around me and hugged me tight. I cried my heart out I couldn't stop. I don't know for how long I cried but I couldn't face the fact that my most trusted and my beloved friend was gone.

"He would never leave me" I whispered thorough my tears.

_**KAI'S POV**_

I held Sleet close. I knew how hard it must be on her. Matt was her bestest friend. After what seemed like an hour she stopped crying. My coat was soaking wet but I didn't bother I was bracing my self for the question. And it came

"How did it happen?":

Here goes.

"The moment you fainted a hand came out from the ground and took Matt with it into the ground. We heard him scream and then another cackle of laughter. I think it was your uncle who killed him well at least a part of his magic. We dug into the ground with our blades and found Matt's body. He was a mess. He was taken to the hospital and his parents and brother were called. He's gonna be buried tomorrow."

Sleet looked at me with a face that made my heart cry. Her shoulders shook and she lay back on her pillows again.

I knew it was about time I left. I turned to leave but Sleet stopped me. I looked at her.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Kai."

"You're welcome." For the first time I saw Sleet looking vulnerable. I couldn't help it so I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then she went to sleep again.

_**AFTER 12 YEARS**_

"SLEET! GOU'S VOMITED ALL OVER ME!" Kai yelled.

Sleet enterd the room. Though she was 28 she still was extremely beautiful. She stood in the door way and laughed at the scene Kai was lying on the bed with his legs on the floor and holding their one year old son high and was covered with icky green stuff.

Sleet giggled and took Gou from Kai and began to change his clothes. Kai took off his shirt and put on another one.

"Honestly your son can be so disgusting." He said

"Oh so now he's my son?" Sleet asked raising an eyebrow at her husband. Gou still lay on the bed naked looking at his mother and father with his large violet eyes.

"Well duh!" Kai said.

Sleet gave him a huffy stare and looked away. Kai looked at Gou who was holding his feet with his tiny hands and showing his butt to his dad.

"Now look what he's doing!" Kai laughed. "He definetly is your son!"

Sleet looked at Gou and began to giggle. She changed his clothes and hugged him.

"Yup! He really is my son!" she said.

Gou giggled and snuggled close to his mother.

Sleet stuck her tongue out at Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and began tugging at Gou.

"He's my son too you know!"

"As if!"

Gou began to laugh and both parents stopped bickering to smile.

"When is he going to start talking?" Sleet sighed.

"When is he going to beyblade?" Kai asked.

"Mada!"

"Huh?" both Kai and Sleet looked at each other than at Gou.

"Did he just….?" Kai began.

"Mada? He was saying Mama and Papa! He combined them!" Sleet squealed

Gou began to laugh again.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
